The Clique Fanfic
by MovieStar43
Summary: The Clique goes back 2 film their 2nd movie


**NINTH GRADE ALREADY**

**A CLIQUE NOVEL BY MAEVE REILLY **

MY VERSION

I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE

IT IS THE PROPERTY OF LISI HARRISON

The Block Estate, Westchester County

New York

Massie's bedroom

August 30thth

11:30 PM

Massie Block's POV

I sat on my IKEA canopy bed, flipping through a _Teen Vogue _magazine, wearing a purple Victoria's Secret camisole and black boy shorts and stroking my purple satin Calvin sheets, when my computer made a familiar _ping! _Sound. I walked over, sat myself on my white IKEA chair with a comfy purple cushion, and signed onto my IM.

MASSIE: What's up, PC? Y so late?

ALICIA: Nawt much. It's urgent! Cant B-leave summers almost over

KRISTEN: I know! It's like it just started now it's over!

DYLAN: Seriously! K is right!

MASSIE: I've got a moment idea!

CLAIRE: What?

MASSIE: Let's go shopping for school things!

ALICIA: Ehmagod. You just read my mind!

MASSIE: So where should we meet?

KRISTEN: IDK…...

CLAIRE: How about at the big fountain at the entrance of the mall in front of those tourist cutouts where u look like you're from the caveman, Victorian and medieval times?

MASSIE: great idea Kuh-laire! It's done!

ALICIA: done!

DYLAN: done!

KRISTEN: done!

CLAIRE: and done!

DYLAN has signed off at 11: 43 PM

KRISTEN has signed off at 11: 43 PM

ALICIA has signed off at 11:45 PM

CLAIRE has signed off at 11: 49 PM

MASSIE has signed off at 11: 50 PM

I was always the last to sign off, because someone might say something juicy and if I was the 1st to sign off, I might miss it. I flopped into bed, cuddled up next to Bean, and fell asleep.

Westchester Mall, Westchester, NY

Main Fountain

August 31thth

7:30 AM

Massie Block's POV

Our plan was to separate, buy some cute stuff, meet for lunch, exchange sizes and go buy some stuff for each other, and meet back at the fountain at exactly 11:30. That would last for 3 hours and 70 minutes, according to Kristen. I walked over to Juicy Couture. Their new Magically Regal line was pleading for a spot in my wardrobe. I chose a black tank that had a rhinstoneized (covered in rhinestones) crown on it. I grabbed one in my size, plus a white skirt with a frayed hem and black satin ribbon lined pockets. I looked for some boots, but couldn't find any.

Alicia Rivera's POV

It was lunch. The food court gave us a bit of everything. Dylan was over at KFC, ordering chicken strips and fries. Kristen was at Dragon Wok, a new Chinese food restaurant, ordering wonton soup and coleslaw. Claire was at a to-go Pizza Hut and Massie was at a seafood place. I had gotten a salad and pasta from Mamma Mia's Pizzeria and Italian Gourmet _Express_, a new restaurant. Everyone came back to the tiny table. I had also gotten them all, minus Claire, a small chocolate bar. Claire had her gummies. We also went over to Starbucks and got vanilla lattes with whipped cream and marshmallows. We sipped, and exchanged sizes. Massie withdrew a small pink pageboy cap that she had said "Target" about, scribbled our names on napkins tossed them in the hat, and withdrew a name. She stuck it in her jeans pocket, smiling. I dug my hand in, and withdrew "Claire Lyons". My eyes widened. I stuffed it in my pocket. Claire and I were the same size, aside from my chest. We split up, and I ran headlong into Miu Miu and purchased a simple, coffee brown purse with metallic gold studs, and matching low-heeled boots. Then I was off to Trina Turk to buy some clothing. I settled on a pretty blue halter top that had shiny sequins on the bra-style bodice in that would make her eyes seem brighter, a brown, white and blue plaid miniskirt white glittery tights and a headband that matched the skirt for her bangs that she was _still _growing out after she cut them when she went to Florida for the summer. After spending $950.00 ($450.00 for the dress and $350.00 for the boots, plus about $50.00 for the tights and $100.00 for the purse), I marched to Tiffany and Co. and bought a simple, silver bangle with sapphires, diamonds and brown opals all over it and matching earrings and necklace pendant for another $150.00, (it was a set on sale!) and marched back the fountain with the bags. It had taken an hour exact, and Dylan was waiting for me, arms stuffed in bags and blowing Bubble Yum. The Range Rover pulled up just as the others came by. We stuffed in, and gathered at Massie's. We stuffed the clothes in brown bags, And one by one, while the other's eyes were closed, placed our bag on the recipient's lap.

Claire Lyons' POV

"Open!" Massie called. I overturned my bag, and a shimmery blue satin Trina Turk halter top, a blue, brown and white plaid miniskirt (Also Trina Turk), a matching headband, white tights, coffee coloured, low heeled Miu Miu boots with gold studs making flowery designs, a matching purse, and 3 Tiffany boxes fell into my lap. I untied one box, and it held a silver bracelet with white, blue and brown gems all over the top. It had an inscription. "_From me to you_". "It's from me" Alicia said. Another Tiffany box held drop earrings covered in tiny brown, white and blue gems, and another held a matching pendant. "Oh, wow!" I said breathlessly. "Leesh, you spoil me rotten!" I glanced over at Kristen, Dylan and Massie. Kristen held up a pair of light, skinny jeans from Juicy, tall brown American eagle boots, and a cotton-candy (different shades of pink) tank top from Miu Miu, which Massie said were from her. Dylan held up the lime green and black horizontally striped, super scoop neck off-the shoulder border sweater that I had got her from Trina Turk, matched with an Yves Saint Laurent light wash pencil denim miniskirt, Victoria's Secret fishhook tights and black leather Gucci ankle boots. Her eyes widened. "Claire! Thanks!" She beamed and high fived me when I told her it was from me. Massie tore up her bag, and a glittery see-through purple Prada one shoulder top, a white Petit Bateau camisole, a black Ella Moss ruffle-covered miniskirt and a pair of white Gucci diamond-studded go-go boots fell out. She laughed as she read the "From Kristen" tag. Alicia held up lavender Darryl K tube top, a white Prada fur shawl, a brown Splendid pleated miniskirt, gray tights and brown leather Jimmy Choo pointed toe stiletto ankle boots. She smiled at Dylan (who was the only one left), as we pulled up to the Block estate. We marched to the GLU headquarters, which was located in Massie's newly found bomb shelter (like the one at school, but, like, 5 million times cooler) and, using moving boxes stuffed with old books, created a runway. I paraded down, twirling in my dress. Massie smiled. "Miu Miu boots and bag, Ella Moss top, Skirt, tights and headband and Tiffany jewels…I'll give it an 8.5. By the way, Leesh, your outfit doesn't have 1 item of Ralph Lauren." She grinned "Here!" She tossed me a shiny, Prada black cropped leather jacket. Alicia smiled "Mass, I WILL have Ralph. Check it out!" She pulled out lavender, brown and forest-green over-the-knee Ralph Lauren argyle socks and a gold barrette that was shaped like the Polo logo. Dylan got up, and marched down the runway, a metallic silver tank top under her sweater, the long sweater overlapping her light jeans that were hanging over her boots. Her red hair was tied back in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. A bow-shaped diamond barrette lay nestled in her hair. "Ooh-oo! Trina Turk sweater and camisole, YSL mini, Victoria Secret fishhook tights Gucci Boots and a Tiffany and Co. barrette! 8.5!" Massie gushed. Alicia earned a 9, while Kristen also got a 9, for wearing one black Petite Bateau strapless bandeau top over her Miu Miu, making a cool layered effect. Massie, of course got a 10, for her ability to look great in anything. They left later, as we all had to get our beauty sleep. Once they were gone, Massie put her hair in sponge curlers, and marched to her bed.

OCD School, Westchester, NY

Front Yard

September 1st

7:30 AM

Massie Block's POV

Some of the girls turned to stare at my curly hair, which I had somehow managed to only curl the bottom half, tuck it behind my ears, yet leave some fully curled ringlets in the front, and then spray it all with glitter spray. I loved the attention. And the diamond drop earrings I wore added to the sparkle. "Clai-"I was going to say something to Claire, but she wasn't beside me. She was at the top of the little hill, talking to two girls, one with princess-curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and the other one had straight black hair and brown eyes. She waved then led the girls to me. "Mass! This is Layne and her cousin Michela!" I gasped. "Layne?" Dylan squeaked. "Yep" Layne said. She was wearing a white BCBG pleated minidress with a gold girdle, black tights and gold ankle boots.

Claire Lyons' POV

I lead Michela to her locker. She had lots of books, and then she ran to her class. At mid-morning break, a girl with buttery blond, wavy hair and Tiffany box blue eyes greeted me. "Skye? Is that you?" I asked. "Yeah." "Aren't you supposed to be at that Alpha Academy?" "Yes again, but it doesn't start until 8:30. Anyways, here's the key to the bomb shelter" She then waved, caught a cab and rode away. I ran up to Massie and dropped the key in her palm. Sydney Applebaum, an uber-stylish girl in our grade, came up. She was wearing a white Juicy tee with a worm on the front holding a book. It said 'book worm' in silver. She paired that with light wash Sevens jeans and slouchy black Gucci ankle boots. "Hey, Massie! Nice perfume! Who is it?" she flashed a Crest Whitestrip smile. "Chanel. It's fresh off the lines, called Alpha.". "Cool." Sydney said before dashing off. I really liked Massie's perfume. It smelled like Vanilla mixed with roses. Dylan was wearing Harajuku Lover's Music (which had the scent of Juicy Pears, Granny Smith Apples and dewy freesia). Kristen was wearing Chanel no.3, and Alicia was wearing her signature Angel. I noticed that a chain was attached to the key. With a locket on the end. When we opened it, a note fell out. It read: The location of the entrance to the bomb shelter has been covered up. Check the L+F box by the caf. Hop in! The entrance is by Tommy 2Tone Hmm. "The "L plus F" box is the Lost and Found" Kristen said.

Massie Block's POV

"Kris, are you a pre-K teacher?" I asked. "No" She asked, falling for Massie's setup. "Then why are you giving us ahb-vious information?" I said. "LOL" Dylan giggled, starting a clique high-five minus Kristen, who blew a raspberry. At lunch, we walked toward the lost and found box. The box wouldn't budge. I remembered the note from Skye. I climbed in, and then found a handle. I yanked, and it opened into blackness. I held the other's hands, and then groped around until I found a light switch. A dim light appeared. There were stairs ahead. I took BBQ Chicken Glossip Girl out of my Gucci purse, and tossed it down. "Clunk...Clunk...Clunk…" I decided it was ok, and went into the darkness, and stood on the top step, closed the door, and took a step again. Instantly, just as Alicia paused to put on pink MAC Lipglass, the stairs turned into a slide. We all screamed. After a good 5 minutes of sliding, we landed, finally, on a large, fluffy king sized bed. "CLUNK" went the slide, turning into stairs again.

Kristen Gregory's POV

"Ughhhh" Massie groaned. "Dylan, get your butt off my boobs" "Sorry" Dylan smirked, sliding off the bed. We were in the entrance, but there was a locked door with a keypad. "Hmm. Tommy Tutone" Claire thought. Then she walked up to the key pad, singing, "Jenny I've got your number. I need to make it mi-ine. Jenny don't change your number. 8-6-7-5-3-0-9-i-i-i-ine" The door slid open as she punched 8, 6, 7,5,3,0 and 9 to the words of the song…

Dylan Marvil's POV

"WOAH! COOL!" I shouted. A speaker blared Natasha Bedingfields's "Pocketful of Sunshine" at top volume. "I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love, and I know that it's all -oh-whoa-oh. Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me. Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me. No-oh-oh-oh." Claire sang. Massie flicked off the boom box. I noticed the Starbucks supreme drink maker, movie theater style concession stand, supreme spa station, several cushy beanbag chairs, cute throw blankets, rows upon rows of never-before been seen designer clothing, makeup and jewelery, and more. Massie made herself a whip cream topped Vanilla latte with a chocolate swirl, Kristen was gawking at a Juicy hoodie that had real peacock feathers on it, Claire was grabbing tons of bags of candy and gummies and such from the concession stand, and Alicia was stuffing as much things of Hard Candy never-before-released makeup as she could carry into her white and gold Coach bag.

The Block estate, Westchester, NY

Massie's bedroom

September 5th

4:45 PM

Massie Block's POV

I waited impatiently with Claire in my room for the girls to arrive for my Friday night sleepover, twirling my still-curly hair. It had been a week since I curled it, and the curls were almost out. Suddenly, my doorbell rang. Alicia padded up to my room dressed in a black, thick strap Juicy Couture tank top that said "SEXY" across the chest in white rhinestones, a pair of Ralph Lauren dark, low rise rhinestone jeans, and a pair of bright red , strappy, Ella Moss high heels. She wore a matching headband and belt. She had red-pink MAC Lipglass across her lips. She put down her huge Luis Vuitton bag, and, careful not to chip her perfect, sparkly red manicure, withdrew a sleeping bag and pillow. I remembered Alicia had gone to Spain for a week, and gained 3 pounds. That must be why she was dressed in black. Kristen came next in an Ella Moss yellow tank top with matching super high Miu Miu socks and a black Alice + Olivia micro-mini skirt with matching slouchy Gucci ankle boots. "Hey Mass, Hey Leesh, Hi Claire" Dylan came in. She was wearing a short green DKNY camisole tunic top, tight gray Miu Miu leggings and Gucci black leather boots. "Girls, I've totaled the summer and this week's gossip points, and I'm announcing the winners. The Grand Prize this week is..." Massie paused like on _The Price is Right _"One $100 gift card for each store in the mall. Store, not restaurant" "Ooh!" We squealed. "Second place prize is one $75 gift card for each store in the mall" "Yay!" Claire said, since she usually scored 2nd or 3rd. "3rd is $50" "M-hm" Alicia nodded "And 4th is a surprise prize from the grab bag". I knew they would be fine reaching into the XXL garbage bag and getting a surprise. Plus, each individual prize was in a tightly sealed Safeway bag. "In 4th is…..Kristen with 532 points!" Kristen stuck her hand into the bag and took out a pair of gold bangles. "In 3rd is Dylan with 678!" I handed over the bag of gift cards. "In 2nd place is Alicia with 902 points!" I gave Alicia the gift cards. "And in 1st place is Claire with 904 points!" before Claire could cheer, her limited edition _Dial L for Loser _Motorola rang. That was weird. The phone hadn't rang in over a year. "_Cl-eh…Cl-eh…Cl-eh…" _Claire answered, hitting speaker "Hello?" "Hello" A melodious, female voice spoke. "I was having lunch with Rupert, discussing my new movie when he recommended you. You are Claire Lyon, Right?" "Lyon-s. Claire Lyons" "Oh, ok, one second." The woman left for a second, and we could hear a faint click-clack of a laptop keyboard. "Will you take time off school to fly down to Hollywood and star for my new movie, _Disaster in the Makings?_ You won't even have to audition, just pick a part. Oh, silly me, I'm Bianca Capet. Anyway, I've E-mailed you the De-tails. Bye, Darlings" Bianca hung up. "EHMAGOD!" we all squealed. Claire ran to my laptop, and signed onto Hotmail.

Claire Lyons's POV

I saw my mailbox contained 1 message. I opened it. It was addressed to me, from Miss Capet

"Yay!" we all chorused. I began reading

"TO: CLAIRE LYONS Claire_

FROM: MISS BIANCA CAPET Bianca_

SUBJECT: DISASTER IN THE MAKINGS _

Alright, Girls. This movie is about 8 girls who travel across America, from LA to NYC in 1 month in a giant RV. Everything goes wrong. Like the movie RV. See you in Hollywood,

**Bianca Capet"**

Dylan Marvil's POV

JFK Airport, NYC, NY

Waiting to board the Private jet to LA

September 26thth

7:30 PM

"Girls, it's time to board!" I danced toward the plane, pulling my 2 suitcases. "I'll take those!" said a young (about 18), eager-looking flight attendant with stylish, long blonde hair. She showed me my reclining seat with an automatic back massager. I slid off my turquoise Alice + Olivia button down top, revealing a baby blue Petite Bateau camisole. I felt good in my True Religion gray yoga pants and turquoise Marc Jacobs cork wedges. Kristen took the seat next to mine, her blond hair tied in a sporty, bouncy ponytail. She was wearing a black Puma track jacket with white zippers, with silky black Magically Regal Juicy track pants and Puma sneakers. Massie strutted down the aisle in her first day outfit; her hair was even curled again. She had sparkly, light pink Glossip Girl lip gloss smoothed across her lips. "Hey, Mass" I said. "I've never seen that gloss. Is it new?" "Yeah, I juat got it today. It's called Carnival; I've even got the duh-livers to send my new glosses to the beach man-shun I rented" "What flavors do you have?" Kristen asked her. "Well," Massie sat down in the aisle beside us. "There's Candy Apple, Krispy Kreme, Doughnut, Cinnabon, Cotton Candy, Hay ,Taco Belle, Baby's Breath , Raisin Pudding, Fudge Sundae, California Roll , Kosher Dill, Spaghetti Bolognese, Fettuccine Alfredo, Brown Sugar, Vanilla Cupcake, Strawberry Milkshake, Blueberry Pie, Hot Chocolate, Sugar Cookie , Cookie Dough, Blueberry Muffin, Crème Brulee ….." Massie pulled out her PalmPilot and began to read from the stored flavor list. "Original Bubble Gum, Sugar Doughnut, Peanut Butter, Toasted Marshmallow, Clear SPF 30 Lip Conditioner, Pina Colada, Vanilla Espresso Bean, Lip Plumping Bite Me Berry Stain, Devil's Food Cake, Guava, Nutella, Mango Magawd, Chocolate Biscotti, Red Velvet Cupcake Yellow Cake ,Glow in the Dark Blackberry, and the newest edition, Carnival. It tastes and smells like a lollipop!" She showed us a zip up Chanel quilted makeup bag stuffed with a rainbow of different tubes. "And when one runs out, I can go online and order them!" Claire and Alicia boarded. Alicia was wearing a red and gold Alice + Olivia braided-strap sundress and gold Gucci wedges. Claire was wearing a white and black polka dot Juicy Couture tee, flared Citizens of Humanity jeans and bright pink Keds with a matching Aeropostale hoodie. She sat beside Alicia, who sat middle. "We're going straight to the stars!" I shouted, staring at the starry night sky as we took off. "No pun intended!" I added as we all giggled.

LAX Airport, Los Angeles, California

Waiting for the limo to take us to the beach mansion

September 27thth

9:30 AM

Alicia Rivera's POV

It was 9:00 AM when we landed in Los Angeles from the 5 hour flight. It would be 12:00 AM (noon) normally, but since we crossed 3 time zones, we're 3 hours behind. The PC paused to reset their watches. The limousine pulled up. "Okay, girls. On the count of three, we strut out to the beat of "When I Grow up" by the Pussycat Dolls!" Massie announced. We nodded. "One…two…three!" We strutted out. _When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_, I thought as she walked out to the beat. A white stretch limousine pulled out and a man holding a sign that read "CLAIRE LYONS" Stepped out and stood there. We ran over to the man. He opened the door, and we slid in. Massie noticed that the driver could listen to a different radio station than the passengers. I flicked on the TV and found a good TV show, _The World's got Talent_. It was a new version of _America's Got Talent_, but with the world, and there were different judges: Lilly, Maia and Luke. One young girl, about 11, went up. "Hi. What are you going to be doing for us?" Luke asked. "My name is Lisa and I'll be playing _Fur Elise _by Beethoven. She sat at a piano, and began to play. She got every note right. We applauded like we were there. Then, the show ended.

Kristen Gregory's POV

"Girls, you do realize my parents bought this…" Alicia pulled out 8 _The World's got Talent _tickets. We arrived at the hotel. In our room, two girls were watching _Deal or No Deal_. "Brianna, open the case" Howie said on TV. A pretty girl holding case 22 opened it. It held 1 cent. "YEEEEAAAH!" The girls cheered. One noticed me. "Oh! You must be the other 5 girls Bianca chose to stay with us. I'm Sophia Grace. Lina, c'mon, these are the DVDs" Sophia took off her gray Juicy hoodie and smiled closed lipped. Then she revealed her teeth. She had blue braces. She had long, black hair, porcelain coloured skin and chocolate coloured eyes. "Lina" walked over, shaking her long, curly blonde hair and batting her long black eyelashes. She had light blue eyes that had silvery flecks in them. 'I'm Angelina Rosewood." She was wearing sparkling, bubblegum pink lip gloss. "Hey, which one of you Massie Block?" Massie put up her hand. "Well, I've got your new gloss" Angelina handed over a pink tube of gloss. "I got mine too. I'm a Glossip Girl member. The new gloss is awesome. It's called Cherry Vanilla Ice Cream Swirl. I call it Chevanics, for Cherry Vanilla Ice Cream Swirl.

The beach house, LA, California

Massie's bedroom

September 28thth

6:30 AM

Massie Block's POV

I was in my purple Victoria's Secret camisole with a black demi-bra underneath, and black boy shorts. I undressed swiftly and threw a Le Baccarat waffled robe around me, and hopped into the steamy shower. The shower was turned to a light setting. After I was done, I skipped to my wardrobe and ducked inside (it was a walk-in). I chose a purple Armani tank top, a black Splendid, straight, tight miniskirt, white Juicy Couture tights and black Marc Jacobs's boots with a purple zipper. I grabbed a white bolero Jacket that was monogrammed "MB" and skipped out to the dining room, where Claire, Angelina and Sophia were eating breakfast. Claire was eating a bowl of cheerios; Angelina was chewing cinnamon toast, and Sophia was eating yogurt. "Where're the others?" I asked. "Leesh is showering, Dylan is picking out an outfit, and Kristen is down on the treadmill. "Okay" I said, making myself a buttery bagel. Angelina smiled as she finished. "Well, I'd better go get changed. "Me too!" Sophia said. She seemed really shy, like she was just an ant marching right behind the leader, Angelina. Angelina was outgoing and brave and not afraid to make daring fashion choices, while Sophia was shy and timid, and stuck to a simple, elegant fashion style that blended in with everyone else around the streets. Angelina said that she had lived in Los Angeles her whole life, and learned to be brave by navigating from her private school to her home, on the other side of town. Sophia said she was from Jacksonburg, Ohio, where the population was only 67 people as of 2010, and the year was 2012, and the population had grown to 80. It was a medium sized place, with one large mall, a few restaurants, and a small hospital that was only 2 floors. Everyone there new each other, more or less, and everyone was friendly. Alicia came out in a red satin Ralph Lauren Polo sort sleeve shirt with slightly puffy sleeves and sparkly buttons, dark wash DKNY jeans, and red flats. Claire was wearing a pink Aeropostale hoodie, medium wash Citizens of Humanity jeans, and pink Keds. Angelina was wearing a hot pink Prada halter top, a straight, short, black Miss Sixty skirt, and pink suede Steve Madden flats. Sophia was wearing a gray Juicy T-shirt with a baby blue bow design on the left side of the chest, faded DKNY jeans and baby blue Converse low-tops. Dylan skipped out wearing a white Splendid tank top, navy blue Chip and Pepper capris, turquoise tennis shoes, and a matching Prada pageboy cap. Kristen walked out wearing a yellow SACS tank top; light wash denim BCBG frayed hem short-shorts with a brown, jewel-studded leather belt from Juicy, brown and gold Coach sneakers and a yellow Puma visor. We set off, sitting in the limousine and realizing, with horror, the driver could hear every word we said, and he was very strict. He wouldn't let us use slang like "Hawt" or "Nuh-uh", or mention any brand names, or he would ditch us on the road, so we pulled out our IMs.

Massiekur: WATS up with the driver? Paranoid, much?

Holagurrl: Totally. WAU, Angel?

PrincessAngel: umm, he's my dad…

Bigredhead: Ew!

Sweet Sophia: I know! He's really annoying.

Sexysportsbabe: Anyone up for a game of would you rather?

Clairebear: Yeah!

Massiekur: okay. Would you rather…..Go out with somebody dressed like a teletubby …Or… (My eyes flickered) walk around nude for your life?

Clairebear: hmm…who is in the teletubby costume?

Massiekur: oh…anyone…

Clairebear: hm…teletubby. Because going around nude is just gross.

Sexysportsbabe: Hmm….same as Clairebear

Bigredhead: definitely teletubby

PrincessAngel: teletubby

Holagurrl: EW! Definitely teletubby! What if a guy stares at my (_(_?

Sweet Sophia: huh?

Holagurrl: my butt.

Sweet Sophia: oh….I gets it…

Massiekur: Sophia, What does your IM name mean?

Sweet Sophia: Sweet Heart Sophia. Lots of peeps think its sweet Sophia.

Clairebear: don't mean to interrupt, but...We're almost there!

Bigredhead: How can u tell?

Clairebear: the GPS I overheard. It said "You are 2 miles from your destination!"

The girls put away their IMS and we all squealed "EHMAGOD!" "Yikes!" Claire yelped. "We should have coordinated our outfits!" Angelina grimaced. "Don't worry!" I said gleefully. "We're wearing every brand from Marc Jacobs to Ralph Lauren to DKNY to Prada to Juicy to Pu-" The car halted. "No brand names!" Angelina's dad, Mr. Rosewood, shouted. He got out, opened our door and swiftly but skillfully undid Angelina's seatbelt, seized her shoulders, and pulled her out of the limo while Angelina kicked and flailed, and Sophia followed, protesting. We jumped out, and chased Mr. Rosewood (whose first name was Tim) toward the door, but he beat us, jumped in and drove away. He had daughter-napped Angel! We gasped, beginning to run after the limousine. We chased it to a field, where we waved a canvas sign that said "JUMP, ANGELINA, JUMP!"" (Sophia had it in her purse for some reason, from a track meet). Angelina undid her seatbelt, and flung open the door, and jumped, landing on the canvas sign. Her father was shouting "ANGELINA MEREDITH ROSEWOOD, GET BACK HERE!", but we RAN. Once back at the original sidewalk, we realized we had a little bit of money, but not enough to even get a bus to a walking distance, let alone a taxi!

Claire Lyons's POV

As we walked toward a bench, Massie's eyes lit up. "Let's go to a bank! I've got my debit card with me!" she took out a gold Visa from her purple Swarovski-crystal studded wallet, which was in her purple Hermes ruffle tote. "That won't work" Angelina frowned. "The nearest bank is 10 miles away, the opposite direction" We sat down on the bench, and Sophia began to sing, quietly. "You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset…" "Sophia, wow! You are amazing at singing!" We convinced her to sing on the street for passerbys to throw money. We earned a whole $20! Once we got to the studio, Bianca Capet was waiting for us "finally!" She said exasperatedly. "Well, Angelina signed up for the role of the girly, pretty girl whose mom is a supermodel. Her name is Angelina as well, and Soph has signed up for the kind, shy girl who is nice to everyone. Her name is Sophie." She handed us a piece of paper. "You can keep your name, I just might make a change or two" she said. It said:

AVAILABLE ROLES:

The gorgeous, courageous girl:

The funny, healthy girl:

The sweet girl:

The leader-like daughter of the parents who take them on the trip:

The sporty, smart girl:

"It's like the roles were made for us" Alicia giggled.

Alicia Rivera's POV

"Definelty!" Claire said as Bianca stepped in. She took the now filled out sheet. "Let's see: The gorgeous, courageous girl: Alicia Rivera. Hmm, change your last name to Rivers in the movie and it's great. The funny, healthy girl: Dylan Marvil. Last name to Mathews so you don't advertise your mom. The sweet girl: Claire Lyons. Last name to Lion. The leader-like daughter of the parents who take them on the trip: Massie Block. Change it to Black. The sporty, smart girl: Kristen Gregory. Hmm….great, no changes necessary!"

Universal Studious film studio

Hallway A

September 28thth

10:00 AM

"So, the final, mystery girl will be played by…..Anna-Sophia Robb!" Then, Anna walked out, grinning. We were to start filming. But first, we had to meet somebody "Bianca won't let us wear designers, because that's basically advertising, so she hired this really cool girl, she's 18, to design us clothing and make-up. She's creating this new line called "Flaunt". Anna-Sophia ran down the hall, her gold Flaunt wedges click-clacking on the tile floor. We entered the room that said "Wardrobe Room" on the doors. We instantly saw rows upon rows of gorgeous clothing, shoes and accessories. A girl with golden blonde hair walked up to us. "Hi! I'm Lynnia, the designer of Flaunt!". She led us to the racks of clothing. "Now, the first scene we will be shooting is the "first day of Halloween Vacation" party. Dress code is casual, yet chic. Angel, com`ere" Angelina stepped behind the room divider, and changed into a denim pleated miniskirt, a hot pink tank and matching strappy cork wedges. We squealed. Sophia changed into a turquoise tank top, brown suede mini and tan leather cowgirl boots. Dylan put on a green halter and a black leather skirt with green flip flops, me a brown tennis dress with a red belt and matching leather flats, Massie a light purple scoop neck tank top, black ruffle miniskirt and light purple peep toe pumps. Claire wore a ah-dorable pink graphic tee that said in black "I'm Blonde And My IQ is 150", a denim mini, and pink sneaks, and Kristen wore a pink and black track jacket, a white tank top, capris that matched the jacket, and white sneakers. Finally, Anna wore her gold wedges, a gold tank top and black capris with gold zippers all over. We were ready!

Universal Studios, Film Studio

Shooting Stage A

September 28thth

11:30 AM

Massie Block's POV

"Scene 1, take 1, Action!" Bianca shouted, and the camera rolled onto a house (really the backdrop) then, a car rolled up, and we all jumped out. We didn't really have a script, we just had guidelines. "Girls, how amazing will this par-tay be?" I asked, smiling. "YEAH!" The rest chorused back. "Okay, It's my house, so follow me!" I then led them through the fence into the backyard. The song 'YMCA' was supposed to be playing, so we sang, starting at almost the chorus. The extras assembled on the stage were in a crowd. "YMCA!" We sang, making the arm motions. After the party, it was a quick wardrobe change into matching white satin pajama pants and black satin camisoles for the next sleepover scene. We were laughing when the camera started rolling. "So, Mass, what surprise does your parents have planned?" Sophia asked. At that moment, my 'parents' walked in, smiling. My parents were played by Amy Adams and Johnny Depp. "The Surprise is" Johnny said. "A RV TRIP TO NEW YORK!" Amy squealed. "WHAT!" I shouted in disbelief "Massie, Darling, frankly, you're too…..urban." Johnny (I'll just cal him and Amy dad and mom) said, shaking his black, chin length hair sadly. "We have the girl's parent's permission, so we are going to New York for Halloween!" I shrugged "How long will it take?" Alicia asked. "From today (October 1st, actually) to the 28th" Mom said. "WE'RE IN!" We cheered. "Cut!" Bianca cried. "Lovely, we're all done! Girls, I might warn you, we will ACTUALLY be travelling to NY, shooting on a RV!" Bianca smiled. "Cool!" Claire cried.

Six Flags, California

Standing by The Box

September 28thth

1:00 PM

Dylan Marvil's POV

I pulled Massie and the girls toward the new "The Box" rollercoaster. We were wearing matching v-neck Flaunt spaghetti strap tank tops: Purple for Mass, light Pink for Claire, Green for me, gray for Sophia, hot pink for Angelina, yellow for Kristen, white for Anna and red for Alicia. We ran in the line. Once we were on, we took our decided seats: Claire and Massie in the front, Kristen and I behind, then Sophia and Angelina, and Alicia and Anna in the back. The rollercoaster began climbing the first hill. _Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick…_the chain clicked. Suddenly, we sloped down, entering a yellow and blue checkered, boxlike room. "Woo-hoo!" Claire cheered. The next room, which was green and purple, had lots of loops. I suddenly lost all sense of direction. "whee!" Massie giggled. Once we got off, we were walking, when I got a phone call. "Hullo?" I asked. "Is this Massie Block?" a feminine voice asked. "Uh, no. here, I'll let you talk to her"…..

Kristen Gregory's POV

"Hi, Stacey!" Massie smiled. "Oh! You're here? Right away...Bye!" She clicked 'hang up' on Dylan's Iphone (we all had Iphones) and handed it over. Um, Sophia, can you go get us lunch? We'll get seats" Massie asked The line for the lunch was huh-yuge. "Okay! Hot dogs are on sale! So…8?" she asked. "10. Me and Claire eat 2" I said, smiling. "And get tons of those packets of ketchup and stuff like that" Alicia said. Sophia nodded, and ran off. Suddenly, Stacey and Clinton from TLC's _What Not To Wear_ waved at Massie to go towards a "What Not To Wear" trailer. Once in, Stacey began speaking "So, you've has nominated Sophia Grace. Where is she?" We giggled. "Getting hot dogs for all of us." Angelina smiled. "Why did you all nominate her?" Clinton asked. "Well, because Sophia dresses to drab!" We chorused. "Well, then, let's bring her in!" Stacey cheered. We grabbed Sophia from the line and pulled her in. after hearing the usual speech, she agreed, and we set off to their studio (in LA). Sophia pushed in her wardrobe on a wheelie rack.

Claire Lyons's POV

As the TPC, Anna, Angelina and I sat on a cushy couch, Stacey and Clinton rooted through Sophia' clothe rack "_What _is this?" Stacey chuckle-asked, holding up a white short sleeved blouse with lace on the hemline, the puffy sleeves and the bottom. "Well, it was my grandmother's!" Sophia protested. "And when do you wear this?" Clinton asked her, folding his arms. "Only on Christmas and Thanksgiving dinners when she's there." Sophia tried to grab the frilly top, but Stacey held it out of her reach. "Tell you what." Clinton said, taking pity. "We'll let you keep this as long as you ONLY wear it at Christmas and Thanksgiving". Sophia grinned. "DEAL!" She shouted, and snatched the top, putting it in her purse. Stacey next withdrew a black long sleeve top "cute, but pair it with brighter colours." In the end, nothing was thrown out. "Now, take Sophia shopping!" Clinton yelled. We escorted Sophia out and took her onto Rodeo Drive, and led her straight into Ella Moss.


End file.
